In retail stores, loose items on display for purchase are placed in bins. These bins can be awkward to transport to a retail store. In addition, the sides of the bins can obscure the items on display for purchase.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.